Your Mine
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Lea Goes and Visits Ann and his Family for Cory's One Year Anniversary (Had to re-upload the story cuz i messed up on one part)


Your Mine

This Story will be in Lea's POV

I am boarding a plane today, heading up to Canada I thought I wouldn't have to go back there, today marks a day I never want to remember its July 13, 2014 a year after I got that dreadful phone call, saying you were gone. Now today I'm visiting your mother and having a little get together in your memory for today. I arrived at the airport and they escort me towards the back to hide away from the pap's and I see Ann standing by the back door waiting for me. She spots me and I run into her arms and give her a big hug, we may have not talked much but we still do here and there I skyped her for hours on Cory's birthday this year, it was very hard. His first birthday without him here hit me hard.

**After I get my bags Ann takes me to the backlot and we head into the car and head to Cory's childhood hometown and house. An hour later we arrived at Ann and Joe's house. A few other people were there for the garthing, some of Cory's brothers and sisters and cousins and other family members were at the house. Ann showed me to one of the guestrooms, I dared not looked into Cory's childhood bedroom. They left it just the way it was all of his 31 years on this earth. I did say to myself I would go in their later and just sit on the bed and look around. Its been a while since I've been in that room, I remember me and Cory just relaxing on his bed cuddled up together his feet hanging off it of as he was so tall. I would cuddle up to his chest and just listen to his heartbeat while he and I watched a movie or just talked about random stories about Glee and everything. I choked back a tear as I sat on the guestroom bed and started to unpack the little bag I brought with me. I wasn't staying long just a few days. Tonight we were all going to sit around in the living room and share stories of Cory next to his vase that had his ashes in it. His ashes are all around this earth now because some of his friends and family spread his ashes around Canada, Vancouver and LA so his spirit is always with me, I rubbed my fingers over his necklace I wore it for today. I don't wear it as much as I used to since he died, it's hard to wear now but for today I wear it proud. **

**I heard a knock on the door and Ann was standing outside the door "Come in" Ann came into the door "Hey there sweetheart are you hungry?" I shook my head yes and Ann said "Well come on dinner is ready and we will be gathering in the living room soon. We are going to watch some random home movies of Cory and maybe even throw on some of the glee episodes" I just smiled and said I would be down in a few minutes. "Ann smiled and said ok**

**I put my hair down and headed down to the living room where the other's were talking about Cory or just sharing stories. I sat down on one of the couches and Ann gave me a piece of veggie pizza, as she knew I was a vegetarian. "Thanks" Ann came to the center of the room and got everybody attention. "Thanks for coming everybody, Cory would be proud to see you all here and hanging out, I still miss my baby boy like crazy I cant believe today marks a year since he's been gone. I thought today we could just relax and watch some home movies of Cory that I have. **

**Ann grabbed a few dvd's off the dvd rack and popped one in it was a video of Cory's 5****th**** birthday. He was so cute as a 5 year old, I looked around the room Ann had silent tears running down her cheeks and a few of the other's in the room had sad faces on there face. I slowly sniffed and closed my eyes and thought of all the times and me Cory had together. After we watched some more home movies I excused myself as it was getting late. It was almost 2 in the morning. It was officially the 14****th**** a year without you Cory. I crept into Cory's old bedroom and just lay on his bed and looked around at the random posters and pictures he had on his nightstand. I saw a pic of him and me together when we first started at Glee I held the pic to my chest and silently cried. When I woke up it was already morning I had fallen asleep on his bed. **

**I was heading home today back to LA; there was one more place I wanted to visit before I headed home though. I got a taxi to the cemetery, I know Cory was cremated but Ann had a plot done in his honor. I walked down the rows until I found it. The flowers around had died so I brought some new fresh ones. The grave read Cory Alan Michel Monteith, May 11, 1982-July 13****th**** 2013 beloved Son, drummer and friend. I placed my hand on the grave and silently started to sing, I wrote this song for Cory and I am still glad he got to hear this song before he died **

**You were insecure but I was so sure**

**But I wanted you**

**Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl**

**But I wanted you**

**So I told you so, wanted you to know**

**We've just one life to live**

**And I told you all my dreams and fears**

**And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears**

**And you said those three words I'd been waiting for**

**You became a part of me, yeah**

**You're mine, for life**

**And I'll be by your side**

**We are entwined**

**You're mine, for life,**

**Hold me until we die,**

**I'm yours and you are mine**

**I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)**

**You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)**

**I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)**

**You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)**

**Now I'm so happy you found a place for me**

**Boy you wanted me**

**Some security and two heartbeats**

**Boy you wanted me**

**Then you told me so, wanted me to know**

**You let the past go**

**And I told you all my dreams and fears**

**And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears**

**And you said those three words I'd been waiting for**

**You became a part of me, yeah**

**You're mine, for life**

**And I'll be by your side**

**We are entwined**

**You're mine, for life,**

**Hold me until we die,**

**I'm yours and you are mine**

**I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)**

**You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)**

**I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)**

**You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)**

**I'm yours, you're mine,**

**I'm yours, you're mine**

**I wiped away a few tears after I got done singing; I kissed the top of the grave and slowly walked away not looking back. **

**The end **


End file.
